Secret Love: Helping your friends
by jds87
Summary: This is sort of a follow-up story from my other fanfic "Secret Love". But you don't have to have read it to follow this one. I just left hint of Faberry in that one that will resolve in this fiction. Pairings: Faberry & Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secret Love: Helping your friends**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee nor do I own any of the characters. **

**Pairings: Rachel/Quinn (eventually) & Brittany/Santana (from the beginning)**

**This is sort of a follow-up story from my other fanfic "Secret Love". But you don't have to have read it to follow this one. I just left hint of Faberry in that one that will resolve in this fiction.**

**All mistakes in here are mine as I have no beta. Please forgive me for them.**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Babe, I'm here! You ready for a weekend filled wi-…"

"Hello Santana."

Santana spun around the door and looked into the livingroom where she saw Brittany's parents, bags in hands. She blushed crimson when she saw them. "I…Mister Piers, I…"

"You…?" He asked with mirth in his eyes.

"I'm here to see Brittany."

He nodded. "I see, for a weekend full of …innocent games…right?" He smiled, obviously knowing what the real reason was for his daughter's girlfriend to come over while they were ready to leave for the weekend.

"That's right…I…I'm sorry." Santana stammered out.

He laughed. "Oh dear, I'm just teasing you. We knew that Brittany would invite you over, it's only normal, right?"

"I guess so…are you okay with it?"

"A bit too late to ask, isn't it?" He said kindly. "But yes, it is."

Santana smiled. "Thank you."

"Just…keep it remotely hmm clean." He smiled.

"Of course." Santana quickly replied. "Is she here?" She asked, dying to get away from Brittany's dad.

"Upstairs…in the shower."

"Oh…erm…can I…I mean…-"

"Santana, we know our baby has sex, we know you've seen her, and each other naked."

By now Santana's face couldn't get any redder from embarrassment.

"Honey, stop embarrassing the poor girl." Brittany's mom told her husband. "Go ahead, dear. I'm sure she's waiting for you." She smiled. "We are leaving anyways."

"Thank you and have fun on your trip."

"You too." She smiled again.

"You'll take good care of our daughter, right?" Brittany's dad teased and this time Santana really noticed it.

"I always do, sir." She smirked.

"That's my girl, bye dear." He said, as he and his wife walked out off the door.

Santana took a deep breath and headed upstairs. "Brit!" She yelled out as she went straight towards the bathroom. She knocked before immediately entering the room.

Brittany turned around and whatever anger Santana may have felt left as soon as she saw her girlfriend, wrapped in a white towel, and nothing else.

"Hey baby." Brittany smiled as she came over to kiss Santana.

"Hi…didn't you forget to tell me something?" Santana replied as she put her hands on her girlfriends waist.

"Like what?" Brittany asked as she reached for Santana to get another kiss.

Santana pulled away before she could though. "Brit, I just ran into your parents!"

Brittany pulled a face as she ran her hands through her still wet hair. "Eww, that's gross."

Santana looked at her in confusion. "Wha..?" She asked. "Oh…oooh, no! I mean I literally ran into them, they where still here. I though you said they would have been gone already by this time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Santy, we said our goodbye's just before I went to take a shower." Brittany replied, pulling Santana back towards her. 'Did they give you a hard time? Where they mad?"

"No, your dad teased me…it was embarrassing." Santana said as she put her arms around her girlfriends waist. "mostly because off the way I entered the house but no, they weren't really surprised to see me."

Brittany nodded. "That's good, right?"

"Babe, I came in using your key AND I'm wearing this !" Santana said pointing to her outfit. Brittany glanced down to admire her girlfriends attire. She smiled. "What's wrong with your clothes? You're wearing my faverite skirt." She said, her eyes now fixated on her girlfriends legs. "So hot." She wispered, her hands running over Santana's back.

"Not to mention what I was saying as I opened the door." Santana said, turning her neck to give her girlfriend better access to it.

"hmm?" Brittany said between kisses. "What…. did you … say?"

"I…god Britt, that feels amazing…" Santana moaned. "I…I said something that came down to: "where's going to have lots of sex this weekend."

Brittany pulled back. "You said _that_?"

"Not like that…"

"Oh…okay." Brittany said, kissing Santana on the lips, lingering for a few moments. "I should get dressed."

"Why?" Santana replied. "I like the way you are dressed right now." She wispered. "My favourite towel." She said, her hands going to her girlfriends chest, towel slowly loosening. "Even better." She smiled as the towel went down the floor. She waisted no minute and pulled Brittany's flat against her, kissing her fervently.

"Hmm, San…we can't." Brittany moaned out between kisses.

"Sure we can." Santana mumbled as she turned her attention towards her girlfriend neck.

"No, San, wait." Brittany tried again, half heartedly, to push Santana away.

"Why?"

"Quinn!"

Santana stopped moving and pulled away quickly. "What!?"

"Santy, Quinn is coming over in like…" She stated as she took Santana's wrist to look at her watch. "forty-five minutes."

"But whyyy" Santana whined. "I though we where going to have sexy times." She said.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend before letting go off her. She turned around and went to pull on her underwear. "Because she's our best friend and she's in misery."

"If you call that a reason…" Santana muttered under her breath, her eyes glued to Brittany's body.

"San! I heard that. Be nice." She pouted. "Quinn needs us right now."

Santan sighed. "I know, I know…but we'll finish this later." She said pointing between the two off them.

Brittany smiled wide. "Of course, you try and stop me." She said, pecking her girlfriend on the lips before walking out off the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

"Q, you really need to cheer up and try to make it right with her." Brittany said, pulling her bawling friend closer.

"I lost her, Brit." Quinn cried. "I screwed up so bad." She sobbed.

"You didn't lose her, Quinn." Brittany tried. "She's just upset but she still cares about you."

"She has hardly spoken a word to me in months and she avoids me like I'm the plague."

Santana joined her best friend and girlfriend on the small couch. "Well, what did you expect her to do, Q?"

"San, don't…"

"No, Brit, I mean. Q, you slept with Puck and gotten pregnant." Santana started. "She found out from him and not you. What would you do?" Santana said. "She was hoping to be your girlfriend, she asked you out and you got drunk and well…"

"Thanks for the pep-talk, San." Quinn cried. "You're not helping me, at all."

Santana sighed. "Quinn, she just needs some time to deal with this, you're pregnant Quinn, can you blame her for not knowing how to act now?" Santana asked. "Look…I know that the midget still cares about you, okay?"

"You really think so?" Quinn sniffed.

"Yes, she asked about you a couple off days ago." Santana explained. "She looked worried about your wellbeing."

Quinn wiped her tears away. "She did?"

Santana nodded. "Trust me, she still cares."

"I miss her." Quinn said, new tears forming in her eyes.

Brittany rubbed her arm. "Try talking to her again." She suggested.

"I don't know how, I feel so guilty, I cheated on her, Brit."

Santana frowned. "That's a bit much isn't it? You guys weren't even a couple yet."

Quinn's looked down at her hands. "We kissed." She mumbled.

Santana's eyebrows shot in her hairline. "Wooh, back up here." She said, holding up her hand. "You two kissed? When? How? Where?" She asked in suprise.

"It wasn't planned, it just happened. We had just finished watching a movie at her house. I had to go home and I wanted to kiss her goodnight. I was aiming for her cheek but she turned her head and I kissed her lips…it just happened." She explained, thinking back at that beautiful night.

"Okay, we need more details." Santana said. "Was this a peck on the lips or a serious lip lock?"

"It started with a peck…"Quinn shyly told her best friends.

Santana's eyebrows shot to in her hairline when she heard this new information. "Details, Quinn. We need details."

"_You know, I'm kinda dissapointed in ths movie." Rachel frowned. "Not Sandra's best one."_

_Quinn shrugged. "It was alright." She replied. "But then again, I don't have a thing for Sandra Bullock." She smiled._

_Rachel and Quinn where laying on the diva's bed, bowl off popcorn resting between them. Rachel had just gotten up to retrieve the dvd and turned around quickly at Quinn's comment._

"_I do not have a _thing _for Sandra Bullock !"_

"_No? Then why do you have _all _off _ _her dvd's?"_

"_Because Quinn, I happen to think Sandra is a great actress." Rachel said, laying back down next to the blonde. "She's great." She said dreamily._

"_Yeah, you SO have a thing for her." Quinn laughed._

_Rachel huffed. "Anyway…what do you want to do next?" She said, grabbing a handfull of popcorn to stuff in her mouth. Better to be eating then to go on about how much she actually loves the actress._

_Quinn smiled at Rachel before turning to look at the Diva's alarm clock that was on her nightstand. "I should head home, it's getting kinda late."_

"_Oh? Do you really have to go?" Rachel pouted. "You can always stay the night if you want?" Rachel tried._

"_Can and want aren't the same, Rach." Quinn anwsered. "You know I can't stay, you know how my dad is."_

_Rachel sighed. "I know." She replied, watching as Quinn got off the bed to grab her stuff. _

_Quinn looked around once more to see if she hadn't forgotten something. "There, I think I have everything."_

_The diva nodded. "I'll walk you out." She said. She also got off her bed and followed the blonde down the stairs. They walked all the way towards Quinn's car. The cheerleader opened her door to put her stuff in before closing the door and turning back to face Rachel._

"_I had fun. Thank you for inviting me over." She smiled._

_Rachel smiled back. "Thank you for coming." _

"_Of course."_

_Rachel took a step closer. "I'm really grateful for your friendship, Quinn." She told the blonde. "I'm really glad you are my friend."_

_Quinn nodded. "Me too…I'm sorry it took me so long to notice how great you really are." Quinn almost wispered._

_Rachel looked down and blushed. "Thank you, Quinn."_

_Quinn also took a step forwards. "I mean it, Rach. You're amazing." She said, leaning in to give Rachel a kiss on the cheek. _

"_I thi-…" Rachel wanted to say just as Quinn lips where going to make contact with her cheek. But because of the movement, Quinn lips had landed on the Diva's lips. Quinn quickly pulled back in shock. _

"_Rachel, I'm so sorry, I was aiming for your cheek but you m-…" She got interrupted in the best way possible. Rachel Berry, kissing her, Quinn Fabray._

"Okay, wow, you really need to talk to her, Quinn."

Quinn wiped away her tears. "I tried, San. I did. She avoids me and I can't really blame her, can I? I'm pregnant, San…I'm…" Quinn cried out. "I'm pregnant, San." She said, crying.

Santana ran a comforting hand on the blondes back. "She'll come around, Q. I mean, come on, this is Rachel we're talking about." Santana stated. "When that girl wants something, she can't resist it for too long, she always gets what she wants." Santana told her captain. "You have to force her to talk to you, Q."

"How?" Quinn asked with a small voice.

"Quinn! Man up here, where's that HBIC that I know."

"She's pregnant and gone."

"No, she's not gone, Quinn." Santana sighed. "I really hate seeing you like this." Santana said, forcing Quinn to look at her. "I'm not saying it will be easy, Q, but if you really care for the midget, you have to at least try."

Quinn shook her head. "Would you take Brittany back if she got pregnant?"

Santana looked up at her girlfriend and thought about what Quinn had just asked her. Would she? "Honestly? I don't know. But this is hardly the same, Q. If me or Brit got pregnant…it would be way more serious then this. You know, we're been together for over a year now." San explained. "But…maybe I could, yeah. It wouldn't be easy or happen if Brit didn't force me to talk or make me listen to her." She said, her eyes glued to her girlfriend. "When you love someone like I love her…you can forgive the unforgivable."

Brittany smiled at Santana and took her hand in hers. "_I love you."_ She mouthed at a smiling Santana before she turned her attention back to Quinn. "Look Quinn, me and Santy will help you anywhere we can, we've got your back, okay?" Brittany smiled, pulling both girls closer to her. "I love you." She said pulling them into a much needed group hug.

"Thanks, girls. I'll try to get the courage to talk to her."

_**Reviews, comments or suggestions are, as always, much appreciated. I welcome them and say thank you in advance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Secret Love: Helping your friends**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee nor do I own any of the characters. **

**All mistakes in here are mine as I have no beta and English isn't my first language. Please overlook them.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mister Schuester, if I may?" Rachel asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Rachel, go ahead." Will said, taking a seat infront of the class as Rachel came down to talk to her fellow classmates.

"I've taken the liberty to make a small selection of songs to choose from for tonight's extra rehearsel." Rachel stated. Several groans could be heard but that never stopped Rachel. "However, I will not be able to attend tonight's session." That statement raised more then a few heads. Rachel missing a rehearsel? Rachel? _Rachel Berry_?

"Hold up, you're not coming tonight? _You_?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry. My dads are in New York and they managed to get two tickets for a broadway musical." She smiled widely. "So, tonight I'm flying over there for the weekend!" She nearly shouted. "I'm going to New York!" She jumped forwards. "So, if you'll please pass these around." She asked, giver her papers to Tina. "You'll see that I've also added a few slower parts in the dance routines so, you know, we can take a breather."

Santana smirked and saw her chance. "So _we _can take a break? Or Quinn?" She asked, pointing at her miserable looking friend.

Quinn looked up at Rachel, who now looked their way, horrified at Santana's question.

"I mean, we never change our routines or dance styles, so, why now?" She pressed on.

"You don't need to change things for me, Rachel." Quinn wispered, putting a hand on her forehead. She probably felt as horrible as she looked. She knew it was a bad idea to come to Glee today or school for that matter. She would rather have stayed at home. But she couldn't give up an a chance to see Rachel.

"I'm not changing…I mean…I just…" Rachel started but got interrupted by Santana once again.

"Yes…you…?" Santana smirked. She started to get up to go towards the diva but was stopped when Quinn's other hand suddenly shot out to grip her arm tightly. "Q?" She asked her friend. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked her now pale, sweating friend.

Rachel stepped forwards but was blocked by Mister Schue and Puck who were also attenting to Quinn's aide.

Quinn took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine, it was just a bad cramp. I'm sorry." She said, looking around the worried faces besides her.

"Are you sure, Quinn?" Wouldn't it be better if you went to see the nurse?" Mister Schue asked the blonde.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm fine…I promise." She said as everyone got back to their seats. Rachel was still standing silently in the middle of the classroom, her eyes watching Quinn as a hawk.

"Rachel, you may go on." Will tried. "Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out off her trance and turned towards their teacher. "Yes?"

"You where saying?"

"Oh…I…right…" She said, her eyes falling on Quinn once more. "I…Are you sure you're okay?" She asked Quinn, who was clearly suprised by this question.

Quinn nodded somewhat dumbly. "I'm f…fine."

As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth, Rachel broke their staring connection and turned back to "bussiness". "I changed the routine for everyone." She said, adressing the earlier matter. "I think it would be best if we focus more on our singing then our dancing." She stated. "But, you're right, Santana. I don't want Quinn to strain herself." She said.

Quinn looked up again and smiled. "I won't." She replied, even though Rachel hadn't said those words towards her. It atleast was a step closer to knowing that Rachel did still care about her.

Will got out of his seat. "Well, class, time's almost up but I'll see you all tonight." He said. "And Rachel, you enjoy New York."

"Thanks, I sure will." Rachel smiled as she went to take her stuff. The others where already leaving the class room. Some of them wishing her a nice time on her trip.

"That was really sweet of you, Rachel, changing the routine." Quinn said, coming behind Rachel who turned around.

"I didn't…" She sighed. "It's only normal, right?" Rachel stuttered out. It was the first time in months that Quinn was this close to her.

"Is it?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn…I…" Rachel started, her eyes shifting from Quinn's when she noticed someone behind the blonde. Quinn noticed and turned around to look at who caught the diva's eye. Puck was standing a few lockers away and was obviously waiting for her. Quinn turned her attention back when Rachel started speaking again.

"Look, I can't talk right now, I still have to go see Miss Holiday about my Spanish assignment and I still need to go pack as well." Rachel told Quinn, already slowly walking away from the blonde. "I…I'll see you on Monday."

"Rach." Quinn started but Rachel was walking away rapidly. Once Rachel was out of her side, Quinn turned around where Puck approached her. "Hey baby mama, are you sure you are okay?" He asked. "Because you look a little pale."

Quinn took a deep breath. She didn't feel like talking to Puck right now. She didn't want to admit that she wasn't feeling well either. Because if she told him or anyone then she had to go to the nurse or they would be on her case all day long. She just wanted peace and quiet, she wanted to be alone.

"I just feel a little weird, think I ate something wrong, no biggie." She smiled. "I'll just go outside for a moment."

Puck nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later then, okay?" he said. "I've got football practice." He smiled before running away.

Quinn took another deep breath. She was glad that she was finally alone, the fake smile going from her face the instant Puck was out of sight. She clutched her stomach again and took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down and hoping that whatever she felt right now would go away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yes Daddy, I'm just walking to my car right now." Rachel smiled, opening the main door of school, while trying to hold on to all her stuff. "Have you and Dad decided who'll come with me …" Rachel asked but stopped when she spotted Quinn sitting outside, hunched over on a bench. "Erm…I…sorry Daddy, but I have to go, I'll call you later when I'm home, okay?" Rachel said, already walking towards where Quinn was seated. "Yes, I love you too, bye." She told her Daddy before hanging up her phone and putting it back in her bag.

"Quinn?" She called out. Quinn heard her name and knew it was Rachel immediately. She looked up to her and put her smile back on, her whole demeanor changing.

"Hey Rachel." She said softly, sitting up straight. "Are you excited about New York?" She asked, smiling.

Rachel didn't answer her but went to sit infront off Quinn, studying her face intently.

Quinn squirmed under her gaze. "What are you d...-?"

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

Rachel shook her head. "No, you're not. Is it the baby? Do you feel nauseous?" She asked rapidly. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's forehead. Before Quinn could even try to deny anything Rachel started talking again. "And don't tell me you are okay because I know you are not, Quinn. I can tell." Rachel said, putting her hands on Quinn's knee's. "Now, tell me what is wrong,… please.

Quinn looked at Rachel's face. She knew that Rachel wouldn't leave it alone until she told the truth. That girl could see right through her. "Something feels weird, Rachel. And not in a good way." She said scared.

Rachel nodded once and took Quinn's bag in her left hand before offering Quinn her other hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital to see the doctor."

"Rachel, you can't! You have a plane to catch." Quinn told Rachel. "I'll just go to the nurse if it doesn't get …-"

Rachel laughed. "The nurse…ha! Good one."

"But your plane?"

Rachel didn't need to even think about her choice. This was Quinn afterall. They may not be on speaking terms right now and have a lot of intens stuff going on between them but she knew that she had to do this. She needed to be sure that Quinn, _her_ Quinn, was safe and sound.

"Don't argue with me. I'm taking you, no discussion."

Quinn silently nodded and got in Rachel's car once they reached it. The diva quickly started the engine and sped of to the hospital. About fifteen minutes of silence, nothing but the sound of the motor running, the pair reached the hospital.

Rachel helped Quinn out of the car and had filled in Quinn's information on the sheet of paper they were given. They where told to wait in the waitingroom.

"Rachel, you have to go now if you want to catch your plane, I'll call Santana or Puck to come get me when I'm out."

"No." Rachel firmy replied.

"No?" Quinn repeated.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Do you honestly think that I would choose a trip over the safety of you and little Quinn?"

For the first time in what felt like forever Quinn smiled for real. "Little Quinn?"

Rachely shyly returnd the smile. "Yes…little Quinn, I reckon it will be a pretty little girl, just like…" Rachel said, taking the blonde's hand. "…just like you."

Quinn watched their joined hands and looked up to look into Rachel's eyes, who where looking at her as well. "Rachel, I…"

"Quinn Fabray?" Their moment was broken by the nurse, who came to get Quinn for her appointment. "The doctor will see you now."

Rachel quickly let to of Quinn's hands. "Go, the doctor is waiting." Was all she said to Quinn.

Quinn nodded and walked away and follewed the nurse into the examine room.

_**Reviews, comments or suggestions are, as always, much appreciated. I welcome them and say thank you in advance.**_


End file.
